


Angel Tail

by WarLegalomon (GaoRyuki)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Tail Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoRyuki/pseuds/WarLegalomon
Summary: Digimon and their partners are having a picnic. Gatomon and Agumon slip away from the group, alone.





	Angel Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story of mine, one of my first ones actually. Written in 2002, it was originally uploaded to DigiArtists Domain back when I went under the handle "Neko Akuma". This was just prior to the WarLegalomon days.
> 
> Not the best of stories but again, it was one of my first ever that was written. This story is exactly as it was written back in 2002, I did not make any changes at all. (Altho I did remove the li'l footnote that had an email address to send comments, an email address I no longer use).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Friday January 11th, 2002

\-------------  
Author's Notes:

Hello and welcome to my second Digi-Lemon! Personally, I don't own any Digimon (but sure would like to acquire a cute big kitty or fox) so this story is completely fictious. All characters in this story belong to the creators of the Digimon anime. This story contains sexual activities between Digimon. Any minors that just happen to be here, should turn back immediately.

This story takes place sometime during the Digimon 02 season. It doesn't have an actual place within the season though. This is just a stand-alone story with nothing to do with my first lemon. Still, a kitty is involved! Enjoy!  
\-------------

Angel Tail

Early Sunday morning, the Digi-Destined all decide to go on a picnic in the Digital World. Rather, Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora decided it and of course where the girls want to go, the boys follow whether they want to or not. So a big picnic basket was made filled with glorious food and drinks. Then it was off to the Digital World with the guys tossing the basket back and forth and the girls giggling and talking. After twenty minutes of walking they found the river where their partner digimons were waiting. Blanket was spread out, food was placed in front of everyone, and they all feasted happily.

Afterwards while the others were laying back relaxing, Gatomon and Agumon have gone off on their own into the forest. When far enough away, Gatomon begins to walk on all four and rather slowly, swishing her tail back and forth while letting out small bursts of purrs. As she walks, she lifts each furry paw intentionally off the ground and placing it gently down again, slowly with each step making sure her actions are seen clearly. 

Agumon is clearly in awe of this rather sexy display as he follows closely behind, her tail just swishing in front of his nose. Gatomon stops walking, tail stops swishing, the tip resting on Agumon's nose. He breathes in deeply, closing his eyes, his mind going numb. He falls to a seated position.

Gatomon slowly turns around to face Agumon and looks intently into his now open eyes. She slowly runs her tongue across her lips, gaining an evil grin as she does so. She moves ever so slowly towards him until her li'l nose is barely touching the bottom of his right foot. Just when Agumon thought that Gatomon was going to start bathing him under her tongue from bottom up, she places her right paw on the top of his right foot and begins caressing her own paw. Confused, Agumon wonders if he misread Gatomon's mind, thinking that they were gonna have sex together.

Gatomon continues licking her already shiny paw, all the while moving her paw further up his leg, slowly parting the legs apart with the paw sliding up the inside. Still, not once has she touched his smooth reptilian skin with her ever so sensually teasingly soft tongue. Then her paw was resting on his crotch, still licking her paw, but her breath thru her nostrils hits the crotch which leaves Agumon feeling pretty tingly and oh so nice! Removing her paw from his crotch, she places both her forepaws on either side of his legs up near the waist, her hind legs further down and there she stands on all four, the only part touching Agumon is her breath on his crotch, gently blowing with her mouth, tail still swishing back and forth in such a very sexy manner.

Agumon blows into her face letting her feel his hot breath. He brings up a paw and starts stroking her down her smooth silky furry back, leaving no piece of fur untouched. His other paw is flicking her pointed ears and slowly stroking them releasing some pleasureable purrs from the seductive kitty. Agumon then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and with the air release out pops his thick penis. Less than a second and Gatomon's tongue is on the tip, stroking all around the very tip really moistourizing it with her wet tongue. Agumon feels like the greatest digimon in the world! Getting laid by the most sexy creature in the digital world ... can it possibly get better than this?

While still stroking her back with his right claw, the left had moved down stroking the inner thigh of Gatomon's legs, her tongue still lapping around the head of his penis which is really becoming hard. Than an idea hit him .... a way to make this event even more exciting and even more perfect. Agumon starts to laugh in an evil manner. Confused, Gatomon stopps her blowjob and looks up at Agumon. He looks at her slyly then moves forward, knocking her off balance landing on her back on the ground. Her legs spread, Agumon moves in and gives her crotch one agonizingly long lick with his tongue from stem to stern. Bending over her body his head near hers, his legs on either side of hers, he inserts his penis into her crotch. Then he begins to gather more power. Gatomon starts to freak out but before she could say anything Agumon warp-digivolves to WarGreymon, his penis still greatly nestled inside of li'l sexy kitty, although now only just the very tip of his penis is inside of her. WarGreymon grins evily down at the li'l trapped kitty and begins removing his heavy armor.

Angry that Agumon (now WarGreymon) stole the upperhand, Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon where his penis can now fit more snuggly inside her. Angewomon pushes WarGreymon so that he is now on his back and she's hovered above him, his penis still inside her. She bends her upper body forward so she can begin caressing his helmet with her tongue, running her tongue along the nose horn, all the while reaching with her right hand to unclasp the helmet so as to get to the skin underneath.

However, WarGreymon steals the upperhand once again by suddenly pressing his nose horn to her throat. He pulls her off his penis, turns her around and shoves his penis into the butthole. Thrusting in and out, he uses one of his massive claws to rip the clothing from her body and grips both of her smooth firm breasts in his claws, thumb and index pinching at the nipples til she screams in pain. He then grips her right hand in his, his hand on the back of hers. He brings the hand so that she is carressing her body on down to her crotch until he is forcing her to stroke her own pussy. His other hand grips her other hand and gets her caressing her own breast and pinching her own nipple. He slowly pulls out his penis and stands two feet away watching this angelchick pinch her own nipples and rubbing her own crotch. He smiles with admiration.

Angewomon pauses to look directly into WarGreymon's eyes, realizing what has happened. Well, she thought, if it's a show he wants to see, a show he shall get. She pushes her left breast up so she can lap and suck at her nipple, never moving her gaze from WarGreymon. The bottom tips of her wings come together to stroke the inside of her legs and what's this? Something else?! A tail! She still has her tail from when she was Gatomon. She bends forward, on her knees, still suckling her nipple, wings now spread out fully, the tail swishing in the air. She leans upwards, her chest sticking out, the tail now playfully and teasingly stroking every part of her body. WarGreymon smiles in satisfaction as he watches the tail wedge itself into her crack and up front to her pussy to end with the tip in her mouth. On all fours, Angewomon begins rocking her body back and forth slowly along her tail right up against her crotch. After a few mins of this, she falls on her back, releases the now moistened tip of tail from her mouth, spreads her legs wide so that WarGreymon would have full view, and plunges her tail into her crotch. She screamed in pleasure all the while caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples and humping her hips against the always-moving tail within her.

All during this WarGreymon is getting a major hardon stroking his penis very hard. He now moves in, plants his big claws heavily over her pinching hands and thrusts his hard penis inside of her never bothering to pull the tail out first. Inside the tail wraps itself around the penis ever so tightly, squeezing, releasing, squeezing releasing, etc. WarGreymon liked this very much and began really humping into the angelchick. It took only moments before the two orgasmed at the same time. It took two full minutes before WarGreymon finally finished dumping his load into the already passed out angelchick. Pulling out of her crotch along with her soaking wet tail, WarGreymon tosses her aside and devolves back to Agumon.

Upon waking and seeing Agumon no longer around, Angewomon strokes her tail still wet at the touch. She runs her wet tail along her chest, her breasts, along her thighs and her crotch, then brings it up to her mouth to suck dry. She did this until she was dry all over. Hmmm .... being in angel form still able to use a tail deffo has its advantages. She took great pleasure in bathing herself with her pussy wetness, and tail-drying herself, sucking the tail dry. She could get used to this. Sensing how late she is now, she goes back to Gatomon and rejoins the group.

The End

 

Neko Akuma


End file.
